To Be Seen Again
by anglesandshine
Summary: This is my first story set in an AU world. Bella and Edward are close friends at the age of eleven, when Edward suddenly leaves and Bella is left without knowing why.When she moves back to Chicago, she gets an unexpected surprise. Please Read And Review!
1. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Credit for them goes out to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Hey, everybody. Please enjoy this story and send me a review on it when you're done.**

"_Edward- no!" I screamed, but my plea went unheard._

_He toppled onto me and we both feel into the soft green grass of the ground. He smiled a beautiful, yet mischievous smile from above me. He then shackled my hands with his own, locking them in an unbreakable grip. _

_Here, we were both eleven years old and best friends. And Edward and I were playing his favorite game- tickle Bella. _

_He locked his knees around my waist and began feverishly tickling my sides, my neck, my legs. _

_I thought to myself, _what had I done to deserve this "torture"? Oh, yeah, _I answered myself,_ I criticized Edward's piano playing.

"_Now, Bella, what were you saying about my song?" He continued on his torture with a big smile plastered on his face. _

_I answered him through clenched teeth, trying not to break and start laughing, "I had said, that I'd heard __**better**__ playing before." But of course this wasn't true- and he knew it._

_But nevertheless, he kept getting all of my ticklish spots-which were basically all over me- and said, "Really? I thought I heard you say, 'Edward-you play better than I've ever heard!' am I right?" I knew he wouldn't stop until I agreed so I reluctantly went along._

"_Yes, Edward, you heard right." By now, I was beyond irritated, but I couldn't sound as upset as I wanted to because his hands kept creeping behind my ears, my most sensitive spots. _

Finally, he stopped and he fell off of me, his back on the ground. Now we were both positioned to face the sky and were breathing hard. Once we were settled down, we turned on our sides to face each other. I couldn't help but stare at his young, beautiful face. Even at eleven, I knew that Edward was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. But it wasn't just his face that kept me with him, just being around him made me feel right, whole. When I looked at him, everything in my world was just as it should be; being with him for even a few minutes could turn my darkest hour into my brightest time. But of course, being only eleven, I wouldn't find this out until much later. 

_So much later that even if I could materialize _us_, we were too distanced now to even consider it. Too late to catch up, much less be together. _

Dreams, or should I say memories, of Edward and me were quickly erased as my head was knocked against hard plastic. With blurred eyes, I sat up and examined where I was. Seat filled rows with people occupying them, most of them sleeping. I looked to my left and saw a small rectangular window. _That's where I hit my head,_ I thought. Realization kicked in I remembered that I was currently on a plane back to Chicago. 

I also realized that those visions had taken place about ten years ago. And ten years ago was when Edward also boarded a plane with his own mother and left…without telling me.

I silently groaned to myself- _Stop, Bella. It took you years to even store those memories away, far, far away. You don't want to start over._

Just then, a stewardess walked by. I stopped her and asked for an aspirin and water. After she dropped those off, I tried to regain slumber, but my body wouldn't let me rest. It was only an hour later that I finally drifted to a dream-less sleep.

…………………………

Hours later, my plane finally landed in Chicago. I headed to the luggage pick-up area, and then went to find a restroom to clean up in. 

As I stood in front of the restroom mirror, I took my reflection in. my hair was a tangled mess, but I figured that was easily fixable. I was still as thin as ever, but my skin somehow looked even paler. _I must be getting sick or something,_ I noted to myself.

Once I figured myself somewhat presentable, I headed to the waiting are and took a seat where I could be easily seen. 

What seemed like hours had finally passed and I was about to get up to find a phone when I noticed a small head full of short, black hair bobbing through the crowded area. To be sure I knew who it was, I looked behind the head and saw thick honey-blonde hair quickly trailing behind. Sure enough, Alice had soon made it through the crowd with Jasper in tow.

"Bella? Bella!" She kept shouting, but it was hard to hear her with all of the noise surrounding us. 

"Alice! Alice, I'm right here!" I tried waving my hands above me, but just as I did, someone backed into me and I hit the ground. I tried getting up by pushing on my suitcase, but the top popped open and my clothes went everywhere. To make matters worse, I slipped on one of my t-shirts and landed on my back- hard.

…………………………

Beep. Beep. Beep.

As I regained consciousness, I was vaguely aware of an annoying pounding on my head. My eyes slowly fluttered open. As they did, I took in that a small silhouette and a much taller one were leaning over me. 

I was happy to know that I was able to sit up, but with a slight pressure to my head. 

I became even more aware of my surroundings and saw that both Alice and Jasper were trying to hide their smiles when I came to. 

"Hello, Bella." It was Alice who spoke, "How do you like Chicago so far?" 

**A/N: So? How was it? Good, bad? You can tell me by giving reviews. Let me know if you like it and should continue or if you found any problems with it. Any criticism/comments are welcome! **


	2. Meeting Up

**A/N: Here's the second chapter of To Be Seen Again- I hope you all enjoy it. And thanks to all of the people who reviewed my story! Reviews give me inspiration to write, so please review! Thanks- anglesandshine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. **

"Huh?" Even though I could tell that I was in a hospital bed, my vision was blurred and I couldn't really understand what Alice just said. I started to look around the room, but everything was still a little fuzzy.

Alice snapped her fingers ordering me to look at her. I obeyed. "Hey, Bella. How's your head?" Though her words sounded kind and caring, it didn't escape me that she wore a small smile on her thin lips. I looked over to Jasper and saw that his expression was also one of amusement. 

He noticed my gaze and said, "Wow, Bella. Not even ten minutes in the city and you already have the nurses knowing your name." 

Alice playfully smacked him in his arm. "He's just playing with you Bella." She looked away to hide a smile, and then turned back to me, "Are you feeling okay?" Though I wanted to be a little upset at them for laughing at my expense, I just couldn't. Alice and I had been best friends since the moment I moved to Forks, Washington when I was twelve. Growing up, Jasper and Alice could have been brother and sister; they spent so much time together. But now, as their relationship grew into what it is now, I doubt that them being brother and sister would be acceptable. But wherever Alice was, so was Jasper. 

They were also part of the reason I was coming back to Chicago-they had left a year ago because Alice got a better job that she found more within her liking- a personal shopper. And like I said, wherever Alice goes, Jasper follows. The other part was that I got a better scholarship for a school in Chicago. At least now I wouldn't know more about_ Comparative Literature _than my professor, a tried old woman whose only goal was to make it out of the building the same as when she went in. 

"I'm fine, Alice. Really. Just a little…out of it." My brows furrowed as if to prove my point. "When can I get out of here?" I have never like hospitals- though I'd spent plenty of time in them when I was younger- and both Alice and Jasper knew that.

As if on cue, a doctor with thick gray eyebrows and graying hair came in. "Oh, hello, Ms. Swan. How are you feeling?" He walked over to me and rested one of his hands on my forehead to check to see if I was warm or not.

"I'm fine." And I was- at least I wasn't as confused as I was earlier. 

"Well, you look fine and there was nothing wrong with your tests, so I guess you're free to go home." With that, and a nod of assurance, he left the room.

Jasper stood up, "Okay, I guess I'll go check you out. Be back."

Alice got up herself and moved towards my luggage that had been packed up again. She took out a brush and then a kit of make-up from her own purse. Leave it to Alice to make sure that no matter what happened, I always looked…presentable.

In a matter of minutes, she had made sure I no longer looked like I was knocked out conscious. "So," she began, "I was thinking, since you don't have to start your classes until two days from now, that you'd want to come with me and Jasper to the club tonight." She said this all so fast, that I had to get her to repeat it. And when she finished saying it the second time, she ended with a pout- one I couldn't say no to.

"Fine, but if you're thinking about setting me up with_ anyone_, I will get up and walk out of there without even an introduction. Deal?" Normally, I wouldn't have minded meeting a few new people, especially since I was new in the city. But lately, I just wanted to focus on my courses. Besides, keeping this scholarship won't be as easy as the last one.

"Bella!" She stretched my name out in a whine. "You can at least _talk _to the guy! For me?" she pouted again, and I didn't want to disappoint her. 

I sighed in defeat.

"Thanks, Bella! You're the best!" She pulled me into a hug and helped me finish getting ready.

**………………………… **

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying here?" I said this as I walked into the loft that Jasper and Alice lived in together. "You know I don't mind staying in a motel or something until I can find a place of my own." 

Their loft was very modern with white walls and a huge window all along the back wall. If the walls weren't painted with white, they had dark, clean-cut wood from ceiling to floor and there were metal beams across the ceiling. From the doorway, two steps led you into the living room, which was split with a partition for the dining room. To the left, one step up led you to the kitchen. And, finally, up a wooden stairwell with metal railings was the _one _bedroom-that meant that I was able to claim the couch as my 'bed'.

"Bella, of course we don't mind. Besides, what place could you find where they would give free dressing advice?" I took the last part as a joke, but I could tell that Alice was all business when it came to my look.

"Speaking of dressing, Alice you better get started on her- we don't know how long it will take to get _her _ready." This was Jasper. He was leaning against a wall with a smirk on his face. Before, we used to be on unspoken terms- literally; Jasper and I hardly ever used to talk, but now we had a bond that didn't need to be filled with chatter.

"Very funny, Jasper. But, Alice, you might as well get started." I tried making her happy since we hadn't seen each other except for the occasional weekend stay, but under my breath I added, " it's not like I have any choice," 

**…………………………**

About two hours later, Alice had me in a pair of designer jeans and a white blouse, not to mention a pair of red stilettos. She had my hair done in slight waves and had my make-up done simply. My only objections were my painted red lips and the slight eyeliner. But if my outfit was so simple, why did it take two hours? Because she tried on every single dress, skirt, top, and bottom in her closet. 

I finally made my objection with this outfit, "Alice please, you have hardly anything else in your closet and you won't find any other outfit I'll really like." 

"Fine, I guess you _do _look good, but then again it was_ me _who dressed you up." She said with a smirk on her face, "Then, I'll be right back, I'm going to go get dressed."

Jasper and I sat on their brown couch and stared with blank expressions at the T.V. Once Alice was ready, we piled into her yellow sports car and headed off to the club.

**A/N: Okay, I know this didn't really cover much, but it was more of a filler chapter to get to know all the settings and relationships.**

**As always- please review and if you have any suggestions or comments/critiques let me know in a review. Now...review!**


	3. The Past Comes Back

**A/N: Okay, here's the third chapter of To Be Seen Again, I hope you enjoy it, and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

As the car pulled up to the front of the club, a sophisticated one that made me feel self-conscious, I noticed that even though the windows of the car were tinted, the night was already being shadowed with only the pale moonlight and the outside lampposts for guidance. 

Jasper stayed behind to find a place to park the car. Along with the dim lighting, a haze of sleep cast itself over me as Alice and I made our way up to the club. My thoughts were scattered around in my head, and only then did it occur to me that I knew absolutely _nothing _about my blind date.

"Hey, Alice, what's my …dates' name?" I don't know why I felt hesitant asking, but it probably had something to do with nerves.

She stopped walking abruptly, and turned to me. "Actually, Bella…I've never met the guy." She said this with a grimace over her small features, waiting for me to burst. 

I clenched my teeth together, trying to contain myself. "Please, please, tell me that at least Jasper has." My voice sounded exasperated.

"Bella! Of _course_ he has." Like it was totally obvious. "Would I ever set you up with a _complete _stranger?" She ended in a fit of nervous giggles, recalling that she had.

The inside of the club resembled a loft with stairwells on the left and right sides of the upper level. People were packed inside, swaying to music with an infectious rhythm. The three of us bee-lined our way across the floor and up the left set of stairs. We reached a little semi-circle couch in the back. 

I raised my eyebrows in confusion- if we went to a club, why would we be hiding out in the furthest corner from the dance floor?

Alice must have noticed my confusion and stood up to reach my ear, "We told your date that we'd meet him at this spot then head to the dance floor." Once Jasper came back, I found out that my mystery date was someone who Jasper worked with. His name, Edward, was common enough, I guess, but I couldn't help but let my mind flicker back to my flight to Chicago.

As we sat waiting, my stomach gurgled loud enough for me to hear over the music. I then realized I hadn't eaten anything since I got off the plane, which was over five hours ago. 

Jasper and Alice both looked over at me. "Hungry?" Jasper said with a smirk. Alice gabbed my elbow and started pulling me toward a bar to try and get at least some fruit in me. 

"Alice, really, I'll be fine. But I hate to see you and Jasper just sitting there. Why don't you just go dance. I'll go back once I get something." She opened her mouth to object, but I ushered her to go. "I'll be fine." I reassured her.

She gave me a small smile, and then went back to the table to get Jasper. I tried to get to the bar without tripping, but when I reached it, it was too full. I looked down and saw that the one downstairs was not as busy, so I started descending the right set of stairs. 

I had to keep my hands on the rail, but my focus started to get a little _un-_focused. I kept my eyes on my shoes as I walked down the stairs. But as soon as I was on the last step, my right ankle twisted. My hands flew in front of me, trying to brace me for my fall- but it never came.

Instead, I felt one strong arm wrap around my waist and the other fall in between my shoulder blades. They pushed me into a firm, muscled chest. I finally found my footing and looked up, hoping to be able to see my savior through my dizziness. But that was a mistake because when I did, I was met with the warmest, most amazing emerald eyes- eyes that could make me do anything, say anything, eyes that I would be able to recognize under any circumstances. 

My thoughts were buzzing around inside my head, but once I was able to focus on one, I immediately regretted it. _Edward? Is this my date? Is this really him? _

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but nothing would come out. Finally, I managed to stutter out a phrase. "Th-thanks. Is that you-" But I was cut off by him.

"Goodbye, _Bella._" And with that, he let go of my waist and headed to the door of the club. 

His voice had the same silkiness, but it wasn't the same small, under-developed one of when we were eleven. Now, it was masculine and velvety smooth. My thoughts again flew around in my mind, making me confused again.

Could I truly be sure it was _him_? Even in my thoughts it was hard to say his name. And was it even possible that he was my date? And then more important questions- Did Jasper or Alice know about our past? I had never talked to either of them, not even Alice, about the years we had spent together. That, though we were young, there had always been a special connection between us? Or so I had thought before he and his family left so many years ago.

I shook my head as if to literally clear it and headed back upstairs, my appetite no longer as needy as it was earlier. 

When I made it up to the red leather sofa, I sat down with my elbows resting on my knees, my head in my hands. 

A half hour later, a sweaty Alice and Jasper came and joined me, panting and trying to get hold of their breaths. Once they took a few sips of water, they noticed my still awkward sitting position. 

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice came over to me and put an arm around my shoulders. 

"Yeah, Alice, everything's good." I tried my best to make my voice sound convincing enough, but I knew she knew me better. 

She stood in front of me, and with tiny hands, grasped my shoulders, forcing me to look up. "Bella, no it's not. What happened? Where's your date?"

I gave out a shaky laugh, "Oh, he was here, and he left just as quickly as he came." By then, Alice wore a concerned expression on her tiny face and was rubbing my back with her small hands. "You know, I think I'm just going to head home, I don't want you to cut your evening short- I'll just call a cab."

Alice started to object, but I quickly cut her off. "Just one thing before I go- Jasper, when you told-" it was hard to get his name out, "When you told _Edward _to meet us here tonight, what exactly did you tell him my name was?"

He replied, confirming his identity, " I told him your name, Isabella. I know you don't really feel comfortable when just anyone knows Bella."

That wasn't completely true; I never minded when people called me Bella, actually I preferred it, but I knew that no matter how many times I told someone to call me that, they always insisted on Isabella. So, it surprised me when I heard it from a voice I thought had left me forever. 

"That's what I thought," I mostly muttered to myself. Alice looked at me with curiosity burning in her eyes, but she held her tongue.

"Well, I guess I'm going to go. See you later." I tried to give them a reassuring smile, but the concerned look on Alice and slightly guilty on Jasper's face never left.

I turned to the left stairwell and headed outside to try and get decent receptions for a cab ride home.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the third chapter. Now, please review if you have any critiques or suggestions or just wan to tell me what you think about it. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far, and I hope lots more of you will review, too!**


	4. Dangerous Meet

**A/N: Here's chapter 4 of To Be Seen Again. I think this chapter is important because it starts getting deeper into Bella and Edward's relationship, both past _and _future. So, I hope you enjoy it and leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, or any of the character involved with them. Credit for them goes out to the wonderful, Stephenie Meyer. **

As I got into the backseat of the cab, images of earlier today flooded inside my head, once again causing the feeling of helplessness to hover above me. I leaned my head against the headrest after telling the driver my destination. 

First of all, I had been sure that it was Edward as soon as I saw those stunning green eyes, and my guess was confirmed after Jasper told me that last bit of information. So if it was him, why had he greeted –well, more like, departed- me so icily at the club? Did he recognize me, at all? These questions and more were vitally in need of answer if I ever wanted to sleep comfortably again, but the one that held my attention the longest bothered me deeply; Why had it felt _so _right in his arms? Most people tend to feel anger towards people who had abandoned them, but all I felt was a completeness that I hadn't felt in a very long time. Ten years time to be honest.

All of these emotions polluted my thought stream, and the cab driver had to call me twice before I snapped out of my ever-consuming thought process. When I looked at the car's time, I noticed that it was barely eight-thirty. Not nearly late enough for me to become tired again, what with all the commotion of today. As I left the cab, I winced at all the time full of despairing thoughts that lie ahead of me. _Actually, _I thought to myself, _there are other options, such as medicine-induced sleep. _With that I pulled through the building doors and a gust of cool air hit my face. I had barely noticed that a sheet of sweat had been painted over my features. _Maybe that's why Alice and Jasper, and even the cab driver, had looked at me so warily- they were all afraid that I would snap at any moment. _

As I walked in the direction of the elevators, a pink paper taped across each of the elevator doors caught my attention. On the paper was written, '**ELEVATORS UNAVAILABLE FOR USE**'. I sighed to myself; this day just couldn't get any better.

With a scowl, I went to the stairwell and trudged my way up the stairs. I'd never been athletic, so my un-toned legs grew tired with every step up the stairs I took. I tried to keep positive; floor 2, only three more to go. 

After my unwanted excursion through the stairwell, I flickered on the lights, which were located next to the door, which quickly illuminated the room. Once I stepped in the guest shower, the heated water helped flex out my tense muscles and cleared the unnecessary make-up off my face.

I quickly changed into my sleeping clothes- a t-shirt and shorts- and searched through the medicine cabinet for what I needed. I soon found the bottle and downed a mouthful of the blue sleeping fluid. 

I picked up my stuff and went over to a cabinet were Alice kept a few unused blankets and pillows. I settled in quickly, waiting for the sleeping medicine to take affect. I tried to rush the effect on by clearing my mind- that was next to impossible. 

**………………………… **

Sunlight seeped in through the thin curtains from the back window. My eyes adjusted as I opened them slowly, waiting for the annoying interruption of my pleasant dream. _My dream…_I smiled as I thought back to it. It starred Edward, just flashes of our time together when we were younger. And then his more serious face last night, but even in anger, his face was more beautiful than any I had ever see. 

Alice, who had come down and playfully ruffled my hair, interrupted my thoughts. She sat down next to me, pulling her legs beneath her and smiling warmly. But her eyes held a contradiction to the bright smile that played on her lips. I raised an eyebrow to it, but she took no notice of it and broke our silence.

"Morning, Bella. How was your night last night?" She raised a perfect eyebrow and wore a grin. 

"Fine…" it sounded more like a question than a description, "nothing eventful. How was yours?"

"Nothing to get excited over, a little dancing, a few drinks." I noticed her coy grin and she added, "Well, a lot of drinks."

"But enough about me, how'd you sleep?" Ok, this was not the Alice I was used to. She would usually gush over every detail that went happen, even if I had been there to see it play out. So her being so reserved made me fear at what she was thinking. 

My fear was placed in the right place when she said, "Don't try to hide anything from me, Bella. I know better than anybody when something's wrong, and you know I know that you talk in your sleep." By that point, my mouth had literally dropped open and I stared at her, hoping I could give her a nonchalant answer. 

But that was not the case as she added, "And you know I'll now if you're lying." Which was true, I was a terrible liar. 

I took in a deep breath and opened my mouth to start, but she interrupted me. "Well, last night, when we got home, I heard you keep murmuring, 'Edward, Edward' in your sleep-over and over again. So, were you dreaming about the Edward from last night? I thought you guys didn't even talk with each other." She wrinkled her forehead and tightened her mouth as she only did when she was in deep thought or confusion, and I guess she was both right now. 

I sat there biting my bottom lip as she contemplated al possible situations that would have caused such a reaction in me. She was quiet for a moment, until she gasped which made me jump upright. She snapped her fingers and said, "I got it! Ya'll have dated each other before and you just never told me about it, so he left soon and you were left upset. 

I looked up at her with my hands together, under my chin. She was so close. I sighed, "Close enough. Edward and I…well, we had practically grown up together. We were best friends. Almost closer than me and you, Alice. Or practically the same. When I was with him, I felt so peaceful, so whole. I had thought that he felt we were close too, that was until he left." I let out a dry laugh. "Actually, I remember that a few days before he had left, I had been thinking, that maybe when we were older…that…I don't know. Maybe we could have been _together._ But now, it's impossible. He's obviously forgotten our past, and I guess I need to, too."

Alice's eyes had at first been shining at the idea of us being star-crossed lovers or something, but dimmed when she heard our true past. She pouted her lips and leaned over to give me a hug and she put my head on her narrow shoulders. She then stated rubbing soothing circles on my back, ever the supporter she was. 

"I'm fine, Alice. It happened before I even moved to Forks." But she kept hugging onto me, trying to physically keep me whole. I decided not to shrug her off, but embraced her and hugged her tighter. Finally having someone know was deeply calming, and knowing it was Alice made me feel all the better. 

"I'm sorry, Bella…I- I didn't know about _that._" Her expression was sincere and it made me glad that I no longer held that it. "Why didn't you tell me before? I would have made sure that you didn't meet again. Ugh! That, that…ugh!" I knew Alice was trying to make me feel better by calling him names, but I didn't miss the part of me that wanted to defend him. The part that was upset because someone-even Alice- had dare hurt him- physically or otherwise.

"Alice, I'm fine. I know I didn't tell you before, but now that you do know, I feel better." I gave her my best smile before continuing, "I think that I'm going to go for a walk. You know, clear my head. Try and start the day fresh." She gave a small smile and squeaked out a small 'Ok', before she let me go to get ready.

I washed up and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a light long-sleeved shirt. I tied my hair into a loose bun seeing that it wasn't going to go my way today. I didn't bother to take a purse.

**………………………… **

The wind was light and the air felt refreshing. I smiled to myself as the sun tingled against my skin. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a sleek black car, but took no notice of it as I darted across the street. 

About ten long blocks down, I noticed again the shiny black car that would simultaneously turn every corner I did, kept pace with me. I tried my best to keep focused-maybe they were just lost tourists. It was nice outside today. 

As I kept walking, I saw up ahead another cluster of buildings with large crowds of people surrounding them. My mom always held my hand tight around there for fear of me being kidnapped or something. That thought of course made me regret having it, as I noticed the black car heading to the crowds, the same as me. 

The sane, calm part of me told me that I was just freaking myself out. The other, more imaginative side told me to turn back now. I kept with the sane side, knowing that I had no money on me or purse to look like I did have something. But the less rational part told me that the man- I had confirmed their gender a few blocks ago-in the car did not want me for my money. Besides, what could happen in a huge crowd of people buzzing around, barely able to keep themselves in check? I gulped. 

Once I was in the crowd, I fought my way through to find a n opening that would lead to another escape route from the car. I heaved a sigh of relief when I saw an abandoned alley way to small for a car that size to fit through. I ran in that general direction, but yelped when a firm hand grabbed me by the crease in my elbow, yanking me that same way.

I looked up to the man, to note that his profile fit the one of the man driving the car. _So much for your brilliant plan, Bella. _I quickly shook that thought out and tried to focus on a way to escape. I frantically flipped my head around, seeing that a stack of wooden crates blocked my only escape and the other had more crates stacked on either side. We walked through the crate columns and he roughly threw me onto the ground. 

He then proceeded to remove his own jacket and I quickly contemplated any chance of escaping here unharmed. None. Than what were my chances of coming out at all? Slim, unless I didn't put up a fight. He smiled wickedly and sauntered his way over to me, licking his lips. Disgusting. I tried to climb to my feet, but I realized that with the force of my fall, I couldn't use my left ankle without causing any more injury. So I tried to crawl backwards, but that did no good. He knelt down in front of me, and then slowly touched his fingers from my ear to my chin. I turned my head away from him quickly. Deciding enough time had been wasted, he grabbed my head between his dirty hands and I closed my eyes, ready for it all to be over. But nothing happened and when I opened them again, I saw a shiny silver car, a Volvo. Great, others come to join. 

But what I didn't expect was the man who leaned over me to be thrown off of me. I couldn't see my savior's face, but his hair had a bronze-ish color to it. "Get up!" He growled to me, while continuing to fight the man who was about to hurt me. He was obviously winning. I couldn't help but drop open my mouth in shock and surprise. But that would have to wait for later. "I can't. My ankle, it…won't-" I was interrupted when he so gently, but firmly carried me in his arms and threw me in the passenger's seat of is car. The other man was left lying on the floor, bleeding. 

The bright light of this morning had been covered with gray clouds that seemed to soak up all sense of a good mood. But even in the dim light, his features were godly and perfect. But even through his beauty, I could see that his green orb for eyes held a look of extinguished anger and his jaw was clenched tightly.

"Let's get you to the hospital," was all he said as we went speeding through the busy streets of downtown.

A/N: There was your longer-than-usual chapter four. I hoped you enjoyed it. As always, please send in a review if you have any thing to suggest/question or if you want to tell me it was good/bad. All comments are taken into consideration for future chapters. And thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story. Hopefully lots more will tell me what they think!


	5. Lost Answers Found

**A/N: Here's the fifth chapter! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and I hope more of you will!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters/story line. Stephenie Meyer wonderfully created those. **

As the drive to the hospital continued, my nerves started going crazy. I tried to keep focused on anything but Edward's profile, but to no avail. Once, when I looked over at him, his eyes caught my own and I immediately got lost in them. They pierced through me so deeply; I forgot at once the pain of my ankle. That never happened again.

I had been rubbing my ankle to sooth away some of the pain, so I didn't notice when we pulled to a stop in front of the hospital. He lightly brushed his hand against my own to signal our arrival. But in that simple caress, it felt as if tiny pricks of energy had attacked my hand. My eyes went wide as I looked up at him to see if he had felt the same thing, but he had already gotten out of his seat and was walking over to my door. My breath caught in my throat at his walk- it held so much power and grace.

He opened my door and offered his hand to help me out. While he did this, he asked, "Do you feel okay enough to walk? I can get you a wheelchair or you can just hang on to me-whatever you want."

I answered too quickly, "I don't need a wheelchair." I saw the corners of his mouth twitch up at my hasty reply. The feel of his arm around my waist brought back the wholeness and electric feeling.

He held on to my waist tightly as I wrapped one of my own arms around his neck. Like this, he guided me slowly into the building. 

As I filled in the paperwork I had received from the receptionist, Edward brought me another chair to rest my ankle on. It hurt badly when I tried to pick it up on my own, so he sat down across from me and gently picked up my right leg by the calve. When he set the ankle on his own leg, he rolled my jeans up a bit and started rubbing soothing circles against my skin. My insides melted at his touch. 

He only got up to give the paperwork to the receptionist, then sat down and began his exercise again. When our eyes locked with each other's, he didn't turn away. Instead, he opened his mouth and was about to say something; his face wore an expression of uncertainty and…agony? But was interrupted by a young, blonde nurse.

She stared wide-eyed at Edward, taking in all his glory. "D-Dr. Cullen's ready for you now." She waited while Edward helped me up and we once again resumed our award positioning.

The nurse seemed to have accepted that our close contact was for the benefit of my ankle as she smiled widely at Edward. "This way," she said to him, not even glancing in my direction. 

She led us down a white hallway, into a room painted a soft cream color. "He'll be with you in a few minutes." As she turned to leave, I swear I saw her wink at Edward, but he took no notice.He had been staring at me all the while. When our eyes met, they bore into me. I blushed a dark pink color and turned away.

As I hobbled my way to the bed, my other leg hit a table leg and I became unbalanced. Before I was about to fall-again-Edward caught my hand and led me to the bed. I couldn't be sure, but I thought I heard him mutter, "Forever falling," and shake his head.

When I was safely rested on the bed, he crossed the room and casually leaned against the wall, arms crossed. He looked like the picture of ease, but when I saw his eyes, they were tight and his expression was exasperated. My forehead creased and I wanted to ask so many questions: Why he left, why he looked so…out of it, how he was able to be there to help me at the nick of time, had he felt that tingly sensation when we touched, what was he about to say before the nurse came over? I felt as though I might burst if I didn't get answers soon. 

He looked as if he were about to say something, when a light knock on the door made us aware of the doctor's presence. 

The doctor had soft blonde hair and brilliant eyes. He had handsome features and his smile was excellent. It surprised me when he patted Edward on the shoulder and said, "Hello Edward, what brings you're here today with my patient?" 

Edward's lips slipped into a thin line and replied, "This is Bella, Dad," My head whipped up and my eyes were wide. I vaguely remembered Edward's parents and this man did _not _look like his father. "She had gotten into some trouble this afternoon, so I helped her. She said that only her ankle hurts." 

I had barely heard a word he said though; what did Edward mean this man was his dad?

I was so focused on my thoughts that Dr. Cullen had to repeat himself. "Bella, I'm going to apply a little pressure to your ankle, so tell me when it hurts the most." With that, he took two fingers and started pressing. I barely noticed the pain. 

Edward, who was now standing at my side, looked into my eyes, now wide with confusion and frustration and practically felt the waves of curiosity rolling off me. "Later," was all he said. 

"Later, then." I replied in a dry tone, but I couldn't help the feeling of happiness that spread through me at the thought of spending more time with him. 

It was finally then that Dr. Cullen touched hard enough to get my attention and I winced. "Well, Bella, it doesn't seem to be broken, but just to be sure, why don't we go down the hall to take a few x-rays?" I nodded once, and then walked-more like limped-down to the end of the hallway, following Dr. Cullen. I held the wall for support, though I badly wanted to return to Edward's arms.

When Dr. Cullen, whose name I found was Carlisle, was finished getting my x-rays, he sent me back to the room I was originally in, in crutches- I had already known how to use them from past experience. It was hard to concentrate on my footing with the questions that had yet to be answered still floating around. 

I was disappointed when Edward had to leave the room for my x-rays, but he assured me that he would be waiting back in the room when I was finished. Part of me was happy, but another part wondered why he stayed around in the first place. Most likely out of common courtesy than affection. So, when I arrived back at the room, finally, I didn't see him anywhere. I took a look around the room and then sat down on the bed, fuming.

How _dare _he just leave! Part of me was actually upset, even angry, that he would leave without saying goodbye-again. Another part was desperately trying to convince myself that for whatever reason he left, it must have been an emergency. But in both of those parts, I knew that those emotions were fueled by the hope that everything I needed to know would be answered and he would stay with me. 

I rested my head in my hands, but looked up when I heard a knock at the door. I had expected for it to be Dr. Cullen, back with the results, but when I looked up, it was Edward. 

I couldn't say I wasn't surprised when I saw him walk through the door, a tray of lunch from the cafeteria in hand. He smiled a small smile and placed the tray on my bed. I saw that he was about to sit down, but when he took in my confused expression, hesitated. I shook my head, and then gestured to him to take a seat.

"I thought you could have something to eat, and decided now would be the best time to tell you, also." He tried to smile, but his voice was strained. 

"Thanks," Trying to prove I meant it, I picked up one of the sandwiches he had brought and took a bite. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until that first bite. 

"So…" I waited for him to begin.

He took a deep breath and began, "Bella…when my family and I left those many years ago, it was the last thing I wanted. But I knew that in order to do what was best for my mother, we had to leave." He looked at me to make sure I was listening, "You see, when I was that age, my mother was diagnosed with leukemia. She had to get treatments that weren't available here, so we had to move out of state for a while until she got a little better." His face was pained as he said this, and my heart tightened at the suffering he must have gone through. "But a year after we first moved, she stopped reacting to the treatments and…and she died." His voice broke on that last word. 

I was about to tell him that he didn't need to give any explanation, though I desperately wanted one. But he kept going, "my father, Emmett-my brother- and I were at home when we got the call from the hospital. On our way to the hospital, a car came around a corner and hit us from the side." By now, tears were glazing over his eyes. "My dad didn't make it." 

He put his face in his hands and when he continued, his voice was muffled. "Since Emmett was only fourteen and I was only twelve, we were brought back to Chicago. My grandparents had died long ago and my father had no siblings at all; my mother just didn't have any that cared enough to take us in." he finished that sentence with a dry laugh. "And seeing that my parents had left all of their life savings for us to fully inherit when we were eighteen, we were placed in an all boy's orphanage. It wasn't long after when Carlisle took both of us into his home and treated us like we were his own sons. Along with his wife, Esme," he smiled as he spoke about his parents. He talked about them with a voice full of respect and love. "Bella, when I found out about my mother's condition, I was so full of sorrow that I didn't think you would want to be around me. And when I heard that we were moving out of state, I made the decision not to tell you goodbye." His eyes locked onto mine, and for a brief second, I felt as though everything I felt for him, even when we were young, reciprocated in himself about me. "You know, to tell you the truth, even considering our young ages back then, there was always something that drew me to you that I felt I couldn't live without," and more softly he added, "even now." 

My eyes widened as my thoughts were confirmed. "Seriously?" I found it hard to believe- here was this beautiful man who could probably get any girl he wanted and he felt drawn to _me_? Average, nothing special, plain old _me_? I practically snorted at the idea.

"Isabella!" He playfully scolded me, "when I had to leave, it almost tore me apart just thinking about having to leave you," he added more seriously, "so I didn't." his face flickered from amused to agony. "And even when we came back, I went back to your house to hear that you didn't live there. I kept hoping that maybe you had just moved, but when I went back to our old school, they told me you had moved to _Washington_!" 

He fell silent for a few minutes, giving me time to think things out. While he stopped, he began eating his own food. I couldn't help but stare at the adorable way his mouth moved when he chewed. _Dear god, Bella! _I scolded myself, _don't just stare at him like an idiot!_ I knew that's how I looked, but after not seeing him for so many years, I found it impossible to even look away. 

When I began putting together the missing pieces, I felt guilty for thinking so selfishly. I sighed in despair and hung my head. _He must think I'm so horrible for making him bring up that past! _I mentally yelled at myself. _Here you were all these years, always thinking that he didn't like you, that you weren't pretty enough, but god, Bella, you never once thought he had a reason for leaving. Which makes you all the less worthy for having him feel so bad about leaving. _

"Edward, I'm _so _sorry. I didn't-" but I couldn't finish my apology.

He had placed his hands on either side of my face, and silenced me by placing his left thumb over my lips. "No, Bella, don't blame yourself. You didn't know."

"But how am I not supposed to? You shouldn't have felt like you had to tell me." I looked at him with a pleading expression, trying to make him know that I felt truly horrible. I hung my head down again.

"Because, if it hadn't been for the small hope that I would someday meet you again, I probably wouldn't have been able to carry on." His words rang with sincerity as he continued, "And then a co-worker offers to set me up on a date with his girlfriend's friend. I wouldn't have agreed, but then he told me your name, and I knew at once that saying no would not be an option. But when I saw you at the club…well, I'm sorry for how I acted. At first I thought I was ready to see you again, that you would forgive for my ten-year absence, but when I arrived, I started to panic. What if your thoughts and feelings were the exact opposite of what I hoped for them to be? So as I was walking to the stairs, I immediately backed out," He paused right here, letting me gather my thoughts, and continued with a small grin, "but not before a certain person fell into my arms.

"When I held you, I felt like I had just been aching for so long, but I didn't realize it until you were in my arms. But I looked into your eyes and saw that they were so panicked and confused instead of happy and relieved, so I set you upright and left as quickly as possible." 

I couldn't help it, so I laughed. He looked at me like I was crazy and I explained, " I really am sorry, but I remembered that when I saw _you_, I thought you were angry with me for some reason. I took the surprise in your eyes as regret and I would have liked to say that I thought nothing of it, but…I haven't thought of anything but your eyes since that moment."

I didn't know what his reaction to my clearly obsessive behavior towards him would be, but my worries were erased when he flashed a smile at me. His smile was breathtakingly beautiful- literally. As soon as I saw his crooked grin, my breath was lost and I couldn't take my eyes off him. He leaned closer into me and said, "And now, here we are," I hadn't noticed it before, but when his breath swirled around me, it had to be the most delicious thing ever. 

My head went dizzy for what felt like the thousandth time that day, but this time it wasn't out of confusion. More like out of…want?

We leaned closer to each other, just inches apart, when a knock at the door made us jump up and separate. Who knows what would have happened had Dr. Cullen not come in right then.

"Hello, again. Sorry it took so long. But I was right in assuming it was just a fracture, so you just need an ankle brace and your crutches." With that and a smile, he left the room. 

Once Edward had risen from the bed, he grabbed my hands with his own and lifted me up. While he handed me my crutches, I said, "Edward, thanks for…well, everything today. If you hadn't been there…" I didn't even finish that thought, but shuddered at the possibilities. 

He set me right with my crutches and grabbed my face, "But nothing did happen, it's in the past now."

"Well, I guess I'll go call Alice. I don't want to bother you by making you stay longer." It saddened me at the thought of separating from him, but I didn't want to be a further inconvenience. 

"Bella, it won't bother me at all, plus, who said I wanted to go?" That got my heart racing, and if he hadn't been holding my waist-well, let's just say that my crutches wouldn't do much good lying on the floor. He started to clean our lunch up, but I quickly stopped him, saying it was the least I could do. He sighed but agreed and went to check me out of the hospital. 

When we were inside of his car, he didn't ask me what street to go to in order to find Alice and Jasper's apartment. When I asked him about this, he was hesitant in his reply, but answered, "Last night, after I left the club," it amazed me that the time we met there was just last night, "I felt awful for just leaving like I did. So the next morning, I found a list of my co-workers phone numbers, so I called Jasper and asked him if he knew your number. When he told me he didn't know it, he gave me the street address and apartment number. I wanted to go there so I could apologize, but my nerves got the best of me again, so I just drove around for a bit till I finally got enough courage to show up at their apartment. And basically, that's when I saw you and that _man_ and, well…here we are now." 

I closed my eyes, and with all the information that I got today, replayed today's events. When I opened them again, we had arrived at Alice and Jasper's building.

**A/N: Poor Bella and Edward…so much has happened between them. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. And please leave a review if you have any critiques/questions/suggestions or just want to tell me if it's good/bad! Thanks-anglesandshine**


	6. Together Again?

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight and its characters. I take no credit.**

**A/N: Hey! Thanks so much for reading this (and hopefully reviewing), sorry it's taken me a while to post! **

Silence plagued the cars as we tensely sat there, arm almost brushing against arm. Lips tight; we had already answered the long unsatisfied questions, now we weren't sure where to begin our new relationship. Relationship…just a few ours ago we had all but forgotten about each other. Amazing…fate is purely amazing.

I looked over at him and he gave me a breezy smile. I blushed and put my head down, not wanting to let him know the _full _affect he had on me. But what he did next was most shocking-He reached over and placed his hand on the crook between my neck and shoulder, and then with his other, he grabbed my chin and gently lifted my head so we would be focused only on one another. My thoughts were scattered and I jumped at his touch.

"Bella," he whispered my name so softly I was surprised I heard it, "Bella, are you scared?" Scared? _Was_ I scared? Very much. Every emotion I had felt back then felt as though it was intensified by a thousand and now that I was older now, I could fully appreciate his touch. Of course I was scared.

Unable to voice any words, I gave a limp nod. I wanted to fix my eyes on anything but his glorious face, but it was as if his eyes were able to meld ours together; I could barely manage to think a coherent thought.

He slightly shook his head, seemingly disappointed at my response. "No, Bella. Never be scared with me." Though his words were harmless enough, they still sent a vicious shock to every part of me, hitting me again with the intensity of before. If this is just because his words and a simple touch or two, I'd probably die if ever…No! Snap out of it, Bella. I just gained back the part of me I had lost so many years ago, and here I am, already trying to make this more awkward than it needed to be.

Finally snapping out of the trance Edward had seemed to have put me in, I said, "E-Edward, I'm not scared of _you_, it's just-"

But before I had been able to finish, he placed one of his fingers over my lips, and with his eyes, willed me to believe that he knew _exactly_ what I was feeling. I nodded once, showing him I understood.

I guess you could say the 'heat' and 'awkwardness' of the moment had brought me back to a time not too long before he had left. Both our parents often worked during the day, so on weekends, my own mother would drop me off at Edward's. Since we were so close, Emmett, his brother, often teased us that we no longer just friends. When he made comments like that, I knew he was only joking around, but that didn't stop a light pink tint to creep across my face. And Edward, always feeling the need to protect me, would playfully punch Emmett in the arm, but since Emmett was so much older and _stronger_, Edward would retaliate once Emmett got his own hit in; amusement can soon swell into injury.

On one particular Saturday morning, though, Edward and I were in his room, lying stomach-side up on his bed. We were talking about nothing important, when he suddenly remembered that he needed to get a _surprise _from downstairs and told me to stay were I was and not to open my eyes until he came back. It didn't take long before I felt someone climbing on top of his bed, but when I opened my eyes, it was not who I thought it would be. _'Emmett?'_ I remembered asking, though it was clearly him. But before I could ask any further questions, he stole me from the bed, throwing me over his shoulder. I kicked and tried to scream but he had muffled my mouth with his hand. When he finally plopped me down on the floor of a dark, small room, he received two scarves from his back pocket-one he used to tie my hands together and another to clamp my mouth shut.

It wasn't long that I figured out what he was doing-playing 'Hostage'. Why, oh why, did the Cullen boys have to have their own "Torture-Bella" games? He left the closet and I heard him lock the door leaving no way to escape for me. I tried kicking the door a few times, but Emmett warned me from outside the door that if I kept it up, the consequences would be…painful. About fifteen minutes later, I heard wrestling outside the door and finally, Edward burst in, eyes wide and his mouth agape. But before he could pull me out, he too was shoved into the closet, and once again, Emmett had locked the door.

We were sitting close, knee-to-knee, eyes locked on each other's. Soon, though, the worried expression that covered his face before turned into one of amusement and his heavy breathing turned into peals of laughter. His laugh was like a song to me, soft yet ridiculously beautiful. I soon joined in, not being able to resist the temptation his laughter offered and soon we had fallen onto our sides, faces only inches apart. When we sobered up though, we looked each other in the eyes and our breaths came out short and random. Emmett walked in at that moment and said he decided that we were in long enough.

"Bella?" Edward's voice pulled me out of my memories. I looked at him and saw that his eyebrows were raised, questioning. I hadn't noticed that the memory not only brought on that same giddy feeling, but also a small smile had crept upon my face. I was grinning wildly. "Care to tell me what's so funny?" I noticed a slight smile playing on his lips.

I quickly removed the smile from my face, but that didn't erase the deep blush on my cheeks. "Come inside with me," I was surprised at my boldness, "and then I'll tell you. I guess it's only fair really…that I tell _you _what you want to know." I hoped he didn't notice the silent pleading in my eyes and also the hope that I would get to spend more time with him.

He hesitated before answering, "Bella…I wouldn't want to impose." He looked like he wanted to something different though, and I was desperate to know what.

"_Trust _me, Alice won't mind and neither will Jasper." I was sure of that; Alice had been pressuring me to date since, well, forever.

"Only if you're sure," and with that he helped me out of the car, holding me upright by the small of my back. I wasn't sure if his touch was helping me keep steady or if that was the cause of my unstableness.

We had finally trekked through the five-floor building and made outside of Jasper and Alice's apartment door. I remembered that when I had left, Alice said that she would be working so she wouldn't be home until '5-ish'. And that because I didn't want to carry my purse, I left my key under the high-placed lamp by the door. Edward seemed to realize my problem, and reached up to grab the key for me. as he lifted up, his shirt also stretched up and I got a glimpse of his perfectly flat stomach. Of course I had seen his stomach when we were younger, swimming during the summer and whatnot, but then, it was soft and childish. But this, _this_ was toned and…but before my eyes could finish their exploration, his stomach had been covered and my key in the lock. And before he would be able to notice, I covered my face with my hair so I wouldn't be caught gawking.

As I led him inside the apartment, my blush grew less and less red and soon I was back to my normal, milky complexion. As we sat on the couch, both on opposite sides, I kept stealing glances at him, hoping I wouldn't be caught.

But soon, he crept closer to me and said, "So…are you ever going to tell me what you were laughing at in the car?"

"Umm…well-"but before I could finish, I heard rapid little knocks at the door. At first I was surprised, when I looked at the clock it said it was only three in the afternoon. But when I heard Alice call out, "Bella! Hurry up! This stuff is heavy!" I got up and gracelessly put on my crutches-with Edward's help-and hobbled my way over to the door.

When I unlocked the door, bags upon bags of fabric was followed in by a tiny figure, stumbling to catch her balance.

"About time," came a muffled voice from behind the bags.

I cleared my throat, "Alice…"but she kept on going.

"I mean, I was out there, trying to get my key, but I couldn't find it in my purse…"

"Alice!" I finally shouted.

"_What_?" She was clearly annoyed when I interrupted her story, but when she noticed the tall figure in back of me, she quieted down.

Moments of uncomfortable silence passed before Edward spoke. "Edward Cullen," he said, reaching over to shake her hand.

She complied, but looked at me with a cocked eyebrow. I mouthed, _Later._

Her expression became stern as she huffed out, "Fine,"

"Actually, Bella, I just remembered that I have to be somewhere, so…I'll see you soon." I was disappointed at Edward's words so I couldn't keep the small frown from coming across my face. He added, "tomorrow, if you're available."

"Edward? Trust me, she's available!" Alice spoke up this time, brushing past me.

"Alice," I hissed at her, "stop,"

But she ignored me, "So? What time will you be here?"

" I was hoping at seven, if that's fine-" but Alice cut him off.

"Perfectly fine! She'll be waiting!" with that, he was out the door, and Alice had shoved me onto the couch.

"_Explain,"_ and with that one word, I was launched into today's latest events. Though I was still slightly upset at the sudden departure Edward and I had.

**A/N: As always, thanks a ton for reading. I hope you all review! Reviews make me happy! And sorry it's short…next chapter should be longer.**


	7. The Other Cullen Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**A/N: Hey! Here's chapter 7. Hope you like and please review! **

As I filled Alice in on all of today's events in through detail, she stared at me wide-eyed and mouth in an 'O'. When I told her about my "near-death-experience", her eyes somehow grew larger and she drew in a shocked gasp. But when I got to the part where Edward played hero, her eyes grew dreamy and she smiled slightly, probably reminiscing on a time when Jasper had been her own savior.

"So…basically, that's what happened before you came in today," I smiled a bit at the memories.

"That's so…so…WONDERFUL!" she had been surprisingly quiet, so her sudden outburst made me jump a little, startled. She noticed my shocked expression and added, "well, you know, not that you were hurt, no, NO! It's so wonderful that you two got, well, reunited and all. It's wonderful…and romantic…and fantastic…and…"once again, her thoughts seemed elsewhere.

"Alice," I said, snapping her out of whatever thoughts were currently occupying her mind. "Alice, it's great and all, but what about tomorrow? I mean, what if I'm not interesting like he thought I was when we were younger? Or, if there's _nothing_ to talk about and he completely loses whatever "attraction" he says he has for me?" soon, I began to ramble out all of my inner worries. But Alice snapped her small fingers at me in hopes of averting my attention to her again.

"Bella, maybe you didn't see, but the way he was looking at you…well, let's just say he won't be losing attraction anytime soon." She said this with a smirk on her perfect face. "And about tomorrow, just don't get caught up in your nerves, you know? Just be you. He obviously _loved _you before!" again, the smirk was clear.

"Alice, he doesn't _love _me!" I felt the usual heat of a blush crawling up my neck and spreading across my face, she snickered.

"Well, if he doesn't love you now, just wait a few weeks…possibly days." And with that she squealed, excited about getting to play matchmaker.

The rest of the night was spent with Alice finding the perfect outfit and deciding what shoes and purse would match. Which eye shadow went with which lip shade. I had never thought myself a huge beauty, so I figured that her attempts at making me into a "Bella-Barbie" were hopeless. But she persisted, and by the end of the night, she had succeeded.

Well, at least _I _had thought so. When she told me to come out of the bathroom so she could see my makeover in its finality-spins and catwalks included-she still tsk'ed and shook her head. I even heard her mumble, "At least we still have tomorrow."

**…………………………**

I went to bed- or should I say _couch_? –late after Alice did. She had apparently been exhausted after her abrupt makeover, though she was the one giving it. As I lay on the couch with one of my hands behind my head and the other over my stomach, I stared at the high ceiling, replaying the day's most eventful happenings in my head. I felt an involuntary smile slide across my face when I recounted the time in the car…and at the hospital…and, well, practically every other moment that was "'Edward-induced". But soon, I felt sleepiness shutting close my eyes and I was swept off to a dreamful sleep.

**…………………………**

All too soon, my dreams that involved Edward were being shaken out of me. When I opened my eyes, I saw Alice leaning over me, her small hands shaking my shoulders. Her eyes were wide with concern.

I immediately sprang up; I thought there was an emergency. But when I did, my forehead knocked against Alice's and I groaned back into my pillow. "_What, Alice_?" I hissed at her in a whisper.

She seemed shocked at first at my hostility, but then smiled sheepishly. "Well, um…I just wanted to, uh, remind you that I was getting off early, so I was thinking to remind you to be ready so I could go over your outfit and all…"

_"My outfit? _Alice! I swear- it's…what time is it?" I looked around, still half asleep, though upset.

"It's fiver forty-five." She stated matter-of-factly.

"FIVE FORSTY-FIVE?!"

"God, Bella, I was just trying to help!" She shouted back at me. "Ugh!" I knew neither of us would stay angry, or actually was, but we kept up our bickering.

"Alice-trust me I remem-"

But I was interrupted by Jasper. "Oh My God! Will you two just quiet? You know ya'll aren't mad, so just stop…some of us actually need to get up in a half-hour!"

Alice and I looked over at each other, each of us with small grins. "Sorry, Jasper." And with that, Alice sprinted back up the stairs. I sighed, and then flopped back into sleep.

When I actually woke up that morning, I noticed a small pink note card with _Alice_ written across it. Alice's personal stationary.

As I reached over to grab it, I felt that my ankle was feeling incredibly better. When I grabbed the note, I sat back down on the couch, rubbing my ankle and reading the note. It read, in her thin handwriting:

**Morning, Bella. Or at least it should be morning when you wake up…Anyway, please remember to be home by at least 5, no, 4-ish? Sound good? Well, see you later then.**

** Love,**

** Alice**

**P.S.-I know you're probably nervous, but just remember: you are beautiful and king and…well, you know the rest! **

I silently laughed to myself, leave it to Alice to know just what to say…even when she's not here. With that, I stretched and slowly limped my way to the bathroom, holding onto tables and leaning against walls.

After I showered and changed, I scoured out their kitchen and realized that there fridge was empty. I decided that the least I could do would be to shop for them, or their groceries at least.

When I arrived at the grocery store, I ventured aisle after aisle, filling up on stuff from drinks to lettuce and such.

As I saw the aisle labeled _Desserts, _I turned in and looked over all the boxes that claimed to be the chocolatiest or the creamiest frosting, salivating over the delicious looking pictures. When I saw the one that looked the most promising, I leaned my crutches on the cart and bent down to reach for it. I found it much harder to do with my lame ankle, so I wrapped that leg over my left one and bent over. I felt slightly self-conscience with my bottom in the air so I tried to do this as quickly as possible. But when I did, I heard a low whistle coming from behind my. I turned around, my face burning red and probably giving away that I was angry.

But when I turned to see who it was, I got yet another surprise "_Emmett_?" He was leaning against the aisle opposite me his thick arms crossed over his chest. He had one eyebrow raised and a smirk over his face.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" he said, feigning innocence.

"Please, Emmett. You didn't just…you know…when I was bending over?" I was turning red again.

"Bella, I swear I barely got here. Wait- who did what?" he had both eyebrows raised, a mix of confusion and anger.

"Well, before I turned around-" but before I could finish, he was storming down the aisle. _Uh-oh!_

"Wait! Emmett, wait!" This would not turn out well.

As I tried followed him, I noticed the same figure that I had noticed in the same aisle as me. He was intently looking at me, or…my bottom!

I figured Emmett had seen the guy and immediately marched over to him. "Excuse _me. _Did I just see you do what I think you did?" he was almost seething now.

Emmett had always been protective of me, when he wasn't the cause of my blushes. He stood up for me and fought the fights that even Edward couldn't have won.

"Yeah, I did. What are _you _gonna do about it?" he asked, puffing out his chest to make himself look strong enough to take Emmett. Sure.

"Just listen, if I ever see you even _looking _at her the way you did, you won't be able to say anything." And with that, he grabbed me by my arm and pulled me away with him.

As we walked back to the cart I had been using, the silence was comfortable, though a little tense. "Are you alright?" he asked me, his voice slightly strained.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine." I smiled. When he didn't seem convinced, I added, "Emmett, that was nice and all, but I'm pretty sure I could have taken care of myself."

That seemed to work; he bust out laughing, only stopping to add in phrases like, "You-fight?" or "Bella, you can't even keep yourself safe from _you_!". The laughing continued and we received strange stares from co-shoppers.

I stood next to him, tapping my good foot against the tile floor, "Done yet?" I asked impatiently.

"I guess," he said with a sigh.

"Good," with that, I continued on with my shopping, only hearing little random chuckles from the side where Emmett stood.

As I paid for my groceries, I just realized that Emmett hadn't even bought anything. "Emmett?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you get anything?" I was confused, why would he even go to the store?

He cleared his throat, stalling for a good response. "Well, um, you see…" I raised an eyebrow, showing that I knew he was looking for a lie. "Fine, well, last night, Edward told me about…well, you know, and he asked me to do him a favor. Which I did."

"And that favor was…?"

"Well, Edward was really nervous, so he, uh, asked me to…keep watch." He turned away, shrugging as if it was nothing.

I know I should have been upset, maybe even angry, but all I could feel were the little flutters in my heart; Edward was worried about me!

"Are you mad at me?" he had his eyes down and his hands folded in front of him, like a little child that was being scolded.

"No, Emmett, I'm not," I said with a grin on my face.

He looked at me now, and his face brightened because he saw I was telling the truth.

"Good," and with that, we left the store.

Out in the parking lot, he helped me carry my bags to the bus stop; I hadn't felt like hailing a cab today and I was in no mood for the subway, so I had opted for the last solution. Emmett insisted he wait with me.

But when I looked down at my wristwatch, I noticed that it was already four ten. I started to panic and I guess Emmett sensed something was wrong when he asked me, "Bella? Are you alright?"

"Alright? No! Alice is going to kill me! I'm going to be so late!" I was frantic by now.

"Alice? Oh, yeah, Edward told me about some tiny crazy chick. She sounds like fun." I looked at him, disappointed and he added, "well, he didn't say _some small crazy chick,_ but he did say that she was a tiny ball of energy."

I laughed and said, "Tons of fun, but if you're late…let's just say you won't be seen for a while."

"Well, Bella, we could always use _my _car." He said as he smiled.

I followed him over to his car, which was huge. I was red and the tires went up to my waist. It was large and intimidating, but really nice on the inside. Like Emmett.

On the passenger's side of the vehicle, Emmett had to help hoist me up so I would be able to strap in. When he started to drive, I was knocked against the seat. I heard him snicker.

Before I knew it, we were at Alice and Jasper's apartment. What was it with these Cullen boys and their fast cars? Oh well, at least I wasn't late.

**A/N: Haha. Oh, Emmett. Well, that's about it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! And as always…REVIEW! They let me know you enjoy this, which makes me want to write more! Thanks, anglesandshine.**


End file.
